Harry Potter and the Mirror of Azarath
by Sairia
Summary: Sirius alive. Sirius brings a new character into the wizarding world. Harry comes back for sixth year. What will happen when Harry discovers something he shouldn't have hidden in Hogwarts? PG, mild language, and some romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ideas, and places that belong to J.K Rowling. I own the character that begins nameless but name is discovered toward the end of chapter one. She is a character that you will see through out the story which I have created.  
"Not again..." She sighed. They're leaving. Again. She rolled over on her stomach. She listened as the door slammed and car as it went screeching in reverse out of the driveway into the road away from the house, and of far more importance to them, away from her. She heaved herself from the bed and walked over to her bedroom door with barely the slightest hope. She jiggled the door knob. It was locked, so they hadn't forgotten to keep her within her room. Her parents always kept her in her room, or at least inside the house. She didn't know if her so called adoptive parents hated her, but they were afraid to let her out into the real world. She knew nothing of her real parents. In the farthest corner her mind a question lurked that was unanswerable that was one of the few things (among being trapped within the domains of her room, etc.) that put her to the edge of her sanity was "What happened to them?" She had to escape, soon. She went over to the window and prepared to make her forty-seventh escape attempt.  
  
The rubber soles of her sneakers smacked the pavement. She had done an acrobatic leap from her "makeshift" rope ladder (bed sheets and clothes skillfully knotted together after years of practice) hanging from her window of their two story home. She hurried down the street and ducked down the alley. She leaned against a wall and caught her breath. This might be it, a chance to live life. She breathed in the freedom. She sat down in the mere happiness of this great feat. Then a thought struck her "Where do I go from here?" She had never in all the fourteen years of her life considered where or what she would do when she escaped just how. The years of being trapped within the confines of her room had driven her to do what she had now accomplished. She sat wondering what was ahead of her in life.  
The sound of a crash reached her ears that seemed to come from farther down the alley. For the first time in her life she was frightened. She had never had anything to fear before when she was in her room. She ducked behind giant card board box shaking. Very carefully she peered over the top to see what the cause of the noise was.  
It was a dog, or she thought. She had only seen dogs in books or outside her window. It was an awfully big dog, but she was surprised that she been frightened of a dog. Dogs always had seemed so...nice, or from what she seen so far. The black dog had knocked over a trash can and was rummaging curiously through the litter for something to eat. She relaxed; there was nothing to be scared about. Then she clapped her hands to her mouth to keep herself from screaming. The most terrifying and amazing thing had happened; the dog had turned into a man!  
Sirius snatched greedily at the little food that hadn't spoiled that had fallen out. He began to chew thoughtfully. He thought about his situation. He was trapped within in this world. This world full of muggles. He shivered at the thought. How was he going to get back? This question haunted him. He froze for a moment and listened intently. Heavy breathing, he heard heavy breathing. He looked up and in the direction he thought he heard the sound.  
She watched as the man ate the food intently as though he hadn't had a meal in a while. He seemed deep in thought. Suddenly he became very still as though he just now noticed something he hadn't before. A moment passed by. Then the man turned his head in her direction to be looking right at her!  
The first thing he saw was a curious pair of eyes. They were on face but something drew his attention to the eyes. It was the irises...it was strange but they were a light but vivid shade of purple. Sirius looked beyond the eyes into the face of the owner. It was a girl, or so he thought. He stood up and walked over. He looked down at her. Why was she here watching him in the alley?  
She had never been more frightened in her life. Why was this strange man coming over? What did he want? Her heart beat hard within her rib cage. Why did this have to happen? Right now she wished more than anything she had never left her room where a feeling of safety may have been her only comfort.  
"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked looking down at her. The girl had now grabbed her knees and began to rock back and forth gently murmuring "Please go away. Please go away. Please make the man go away..." She was a piteous sight and was terrified. He stood there unsure of what to do. He tried to be sympathetic and lye a comforting hand on shoulder. As he began to reach down the air began to vibrate. She turned her frightened eyes on him. Then her voice shook as she said "Leave me alone!" Before Sirius could say or do anything he flew ten feet into a wall. He blacked out.  
She walked over to the man. How had he been thrown to the wall? He was lying there unconscious. She looked down at him. He looked like one of those guys who was down on his luck, or as her "mother" called them a bum. She felt a little sympathy for him...I mean at least she had had a roof to sleep under at night. Now she didn't, and realized she was a little like him. She wondered why she felt guilty...she didn't have anything to do with him being thrown, right?  
Sirius opened his eyes. There was that girl! Her face was hovering above him. He sprang up and grabbed her wrist as she made an attempt to run. "You...why did you do that?" He growled. She looked up at him and said "Do what?" Sirius was a little shocked. She seemed no longer afraid, or if she was she didn't show it. She seemed just...curious. "Why did you throw me against the wall?" He said. Her unusual eyes widened. "Did I do that?" At first he thought she must be joking. Then he realized she was serious. A thought came to him. "Have you ever done this before? Has anything strange ever happened when you were scared, or upset?" He asked. She stood in thought and then "No...I don't think so...OH!" Sirius tried to conceal his excitement. "What do you mean oh?" She looked up smiling in memory. "There was this one time when my parents locked me in my room, see my parents always lock me in my room, but that day it made me really mad because I was tired of being locked in my room. Then the door exploded backwards into the hall. That was so brilliant!" Sirius smiled. He had found another of his kind. A witch.  
  
"Why do your parents lock you in your room?" Sirius asked curious. Then she seemed to spill her life out to him. It felt good as she had never had anyone to talk to. He listened well and thoughts swam about his mind. She had never been exposed to the world, and it was obvious she was unexposed to magic. She never had had anyone to depend on, who actually seemed to care, and was now telling her life out to the first friendly stranger she had met. He would have to teach her not to tell her life story to just everyone among other things. She appeared to have lots of potential. It had to take some power to knock a full grown wizard off his feet without any teaching of magic even if he was caught off guard. He might be able to teach her some magic...but not all of it! He needed Dumbledore...but how? She finished to the point to where they were. He released her wrist. He told her she didn't have it so bad. He told her about his life. About how the wizarding world, his friends, and about how he had fallen into the portal to another world from the department of mysteries. How the portal had closed when he fell through. He wondered...maybe she was his key to getting back! He asked her to try opening the portal. She seemed willing. She was rather pleased she had finally found someone to trust. They walked down the alley together. He stopped abruptly. "Wait...what is your name?" She looked up at him with a smile that was reflected in her eyes. "Lyra." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hold on. You can't just give up like that." Sirius growled grabbing her shoulder as she turned to go. Lyra turned him and tried to reason with him. "No way. It is impossible. I can't. I mean if you can't why do you think I can?" "You obviously don't know anything about magic because magic is about doing the impossible. You could at least give it a try. How do you know you can't?" He was getting frustrated. She could at least try. She was beginning to fume. Lyra just knew she couldn't do it. They were facing a solid brick wall. He expected her to reopen a doorway to another world. "JUST TRY." Sirius said through gritted teeth. He was losing his patience. Lyra's face flushed with anger. Why couldn't he leave her alone?! Then there was a deafening roar as a growing hole formed on the wall. It grew in to a shape on an archway with a tattered curtain something alone familiar to Sirius. "What is that?" Lyra asked bewildered. Sirius was deep in thought. "Maybe emotions trigger the portal…that makes sense." he murmured. "What makes sense?" She asked thinking the whole situation couldn't be more confusing. "Yes…Lyra, you were angry at me right?" Lyra stared at him. "Yeah…" Sirius continued. "Well when you were angry that was an emotion you were feeling. The doorway sensed the emotion and opened. Like it opened to my emotions when I tried to save Harry. The portal is there…but you can't be opened unless someone is feeling strong emotions at the time. That is how it works." Sirius had an air of triumph about him. Lyra sighed. It made sense. Sirius then said nonchalantly. "Now we need to go through it."

"Through it? We?" She repeated. "Yes, through it to my world. A world which holds people who are muggles and of the magical kind. We, because I have decided to take you with me." "Who says I am going with **_you_**?" Lyra said her words full of anger. Why did he think she just go with **_him_**? "I do." He growled. Sirius realized she may not go willingly and began to roll up his sleeves just in case it came to. "What if **_I_** don't want to go?" She said glaring at him with those peculiar eyes. "You're going willing or not." "You wouldn't dare." "I would." "You couldn't. Remember I knocked you out. Who says I can't do it again?" She said spitefully. "Please, I was caught off guard. Besides that was play of emotion." Sirius said coolly. Sirius evaluated what he knew of Lyra and tried to anticipate her next move. After evaluating Sirius decided he would be first to strike. He pulled out his wand and with words muttered under his breath thin cords shot out from the tip to bind Lyra's hands and feet. She fell to her knees and began to struggle with the cord. Lyra looked up at him and her eyes flashed dangerously. "At least tell me why." She said fiercely. "You're a witch do you think I am going to leave you in a world of muggles?" Sirius replied. Lyra froze, her eyes turned to him in wonder, and her simple response "What?" He looked at her in disbelief. Sirius bent down and came close enough that their noses were on the brink of touching. He looked deeply into her eyes. In the depths of her eyes he saw awe and wonderment. "You're a witch. And if what I think is true you will be a damn good witch too. So are you coming willingly or am using my brute force?" Sirius said gesturing to the bindings. Lyra thought about it. Neither the idea of him dragging, or carrying her appealed to Lyra. That wasn't the only reason to go though (willingly.). The thought of leaving this world and becoming a witch was good motivation. "I'll go, willingly, thank you!" She said smiling. Sirius stood up, smiled, and undid her bindings with a wave of his wand. Lyra stood up. "You first." She said looking at the doorway. "Nice try. You need to go first so I can make sure you go." He said slightly amused. Lyra took a deep breath, and stepped through.

Lyra felt as though she stepped into black nothingness. She saw nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing, breathed nothing, and felt nothing. Then as soon as it began it was over as she was thrown out onto a tiled floor. Lyra looked around her to find herself in a room of strange and unusual objects. She stood up. Then jumped as Sirius was thrown out of a doorway in the wall and onto the floor to her feet. "You okay?" She asked shaken. "Fine." Sirius said standing up and dusting off his clothes. "Where are we?" she asked looking at all the weird things around her. "The Department of Mysteries. Keep close to me and don't touch anything!" Sirius said cautiously. As Lyra looked around in curiously he found his better judgment and Lyra felt him grab her shoulders and begin to push her toward the exit. They went through a series of doorways before they actually left that particular department. Lyra was confused. Where were they now that they left the department? She asked. Sirius began to explain the Ministry of Magic to her to best of his ability. Realizing this was valuable information for the future she was so absorbed in listening she barely noticed when the left the Ministry. Where to now? She wondered as they hurried down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Lyra asked as they turned off the street into the alley. Sirius started to pace and mutter under his breath. "Sirius," Lyra said. He seemed too deep in his train of thought to notice. She walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to face her. "What?!" He yelled. She didn't flinch when he yelled she just sighed. "Sirius…" Lyra said in a soft calming voice. "You need to calm down. You'll think better if you relax. Now, what is the problem?" Sirius stared. This was a first. A side of his companion he had never seen before. Lyra's eyes were a soft overwhelming calm. He relaxed. "It's just, how are we going to get to Hogwarts? I need to get you to Dumbledore for proper teaching…I can only teach you so much magic and I need his advice. Naturally I would apparate to somewhere near Hogwarts since you can't apparate in Hogwarts, but you can't. And a girl and dog lurking around might look strange. Besides the way you look…" He said gesturing toward her eyes. "would draw attention. No offense." "None taken." Lyra said brushing it off. She knew that was different. No one else had eyes like hers that she had seen. Just the ordinary blue, brown, green, and hazel. "But how do we get there?" Sirius asked exasperated. Lyra paused in thought. "How does your godson Harry get there?" She asked finally. "He gets there by the school train but…" He looked over at her. She couldn't possibly think. Lyra's eyes were aglow at the idea. "No way. It is too risky…I mean how can you possibly think that?" He sighed it was a losing battle.  
"Now how to get there without being noticed. I mean I can transform into a dog because I am an animagus and won't be noticed. But you on the other hand…" Sirius trailed off. "Well, why don't you teach me how to become an anim-whatever?" Lyra suggested casually. "Are you kidding? Some of the greatest wizards in the world can't attain animagi! What makes you think that you a mere girl with absolutely no magical experience at all could?" Lyra looked at him scornfully. Lyra was deeply offended and hurt. Sirius could see it in her face. Sirius sighed. He felt guilty. Maybe he was developing a soft spot for this girl. But that didn't he was going to let her try. It was for her safety that he didn't teach her. I mean what if something went wrong. He promised himself he wouldn't. Lyra just continued to stare at him while he thought. Sirius looked at her. She was so stubborn when she had her mind set on something. What was he going to do with her?


End file.
